


A Mother's Love

by LairaPocus



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Elizabeth deserved better, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, mostly angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaPocus/pseuds/LairaPocus
Summary: When Elizabeth woke up it was dark no longer."Your penance shall be a long one"
Kudos: 15





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> After I watched the scene at the cementry in 5x01 this wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

When Elizabeth woke up it was dark no longer.

A yellowish hue enveloped her and the its brightness had her seeing spots dancing in front of her.

She was alone, in a way she hadn’t been since marrying George and that loneliness frightened her.

“Elizabeth Chynoweth, Poldark, Warleggan,” said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. “You have committed many wrongs,” then silence.

The brunette felt defeated, so this was it, she thought, she would be judged by a man, and like it had always been the case, she would be found wanting, not enough, and be discarded.

“And many a wrong has been done to you. I am no man, my child. Do not fear me.”

Elizabeth startled, had she said that outloud?

“Indeed not, my child, but I can hear you either way. I am not here to judge you, that is not my place. It’s your actions the ones that speak for you. He took that which was not rightfully his, you felt used, you felt sullied. And yet, you abandoned another to a similar fate, a worse fate by all accounts,” the voice spoke void of emotions.

Elizabeth felt tears prickling behind her eyes but she would not cry. That was something she regretted dearly and she would face her punishment with her head held straight.

“For the crimes you have commited, your penance shall be a long one.”

Then silence.

She felt the light extinguishing around her.

A lifetime to be spent surrounded by the very thing she feared, how fitting.

A lifetime of solitude in the most absolute darkness she had ever known.

She crumbled to the floor, hugged her knees and hid her face as she felt the tears finally fall.

It seemed an eternity had passed when she felt a hand wrap around her own. It felt soft and small, like Valentine’s, like Geoffrey Charles’s had been.

She looked up and saw a little girl with a mess of black curls and lovely green eyes standing in front of her. A white light surrounding her.

“Don’t cry,” said the little girl, “You will wake her.”

‘Wake who?’ thought Elizabeth until she saw a baby with a dusting of blonde hair fussing on the floor next to them. Without thinking she stood up and cradled the child to her chest, rocking her until she fell back asleep.

“They say you are to take care of us now. Until our mamas arrive here.”

“They?” she couldn’t help but ask, the little girl shrugged. “I’m Elizabeth,” she said when it occurred to her she had yet to introduce herself.

“I know,” a pause “I’m Julia. That’s Sarah.”

Elizabeth’s mouth drawed a perfect O and she felt herself staring. ‘There is nothing like a mother’s love’ she heard the voice from before say. Elizabeth nodded to herself, ‘This I can do,’ she thought.

“Well then, a pleasure to meet you Julia. Shall we?” she extended her hand to the child, not knowing what else to do.

Julia smiled up at her and took it.

The light that had been coming from the little girl felt warm around her.

“They say it will be a very long time until our mamas come, but that we mustn’t be sad. Time’s weird here.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help it and she laughed at the child’s seriousness. Julia’s laugh, like twinkling bells, soon joined hers.

And the warm light surrounding them finally encompassed it all.


End file.
